


That Black Widow Perk, Y'all

by EllySketchit



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "I have a 'proposition' of my own, Mister Burke," Elly husked with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Would you like to hear it?" She bent and placed a hand on his stubbled cheek. Burke seemed startled and his eyes widened behind those lightly smoked lenses....





	1. His Little Songbird

He was just a regular-looking guy, she noticed. Nothing out of the ordinary - and that's why he caught her eye. This is what men used to look like before the wars, the bombs and the festering puddles of acid rain took their toll (among other things like the mutants and irradiated food they all had to eat).

It's a wonder they'd managed to survive outside the Vaults at all. But some had. And this man had done better than others. He was of medium build and had a "dandy" feel to him, although Elly reasoned the business attire he was wearing was the cause of that. When all the others were dressed in leather and brahmin hide (not a few decorated with spikes and bits of scrap metal) a man in an only slightly dirty striped suit and fedora stood out quite a bit. He pushed his glasses up carefully on the bridge of his nose and spoke quietly.

Her eyebrows raised as his voice rose and fell. He had a soft voice, very enchanting somehow.

"I'm very happy to make your acquaintance," he murmured. "I'm Mister Burke." He added something she wasn't quite sure of, then, mentioning she was special since she wasn't a member of the community.

"Really," Elly drawled, staring down at him as he leaned forward suggestively. "Please, do go on. This is all very fascinating." Burke didn't seem to be fazed by her sarcasm and smiled an oily little smile.

"Finally," he all but purred. "Someone with a sense of ...civility." What came next she was completely unprepared for.

He asked her to blow up the town.

She blinked at him for a moment, uncomprehending, unable to believe he could ask such a terrible thing, that anyone could. She wanted to refuse right away but she saw he was not the type of person to be threatened or put off by a do-gooder. And, of course, there was this other matter...

Oh, that would work.

"I have a 'proposition' of my own, Mister Burke," Elly husked with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Would you like to hear it?" She bent and placed a hand on his stubbled cheek. Burke seemed startled and his eyes widened behind those lightly smoked lenses.

"Color me intrigued," he said quietly. "Go on..."

"You said I don't belong to this town, but I live here, lover," she said as she flashed him a coy smile. The hint of a blush touched her cheeks as she willingly tried to seduce the man. Although she'd never tried it before she somehow instinctively knew how; the proper caress, the smoldering stare. If she'd seen another try it she'd have snickered and said it was too blatant but the man actually seemed to quiver when she touched his other cheek. "And you wouldn't want to hurt me, right?"

"I mean, well...of course not!" Burke stammered. "I could never..." He ground to a halt and shook his head, still trembling. "I've never met any woman quite like you before," he admitted somewhat ruefully. "This changes everything."

"It does?"

"I'm not sure what I'll tell my employer, but I'll think of something," he said firmly.

"Wonderful, handsome," Elly breathed. She was starting to feel awkward leaning over with all the blood rushing to her face both from the position and the dark blush she was now sporting. But her heart was beating very quickly. Not only had she succeeded in helping the town, but...

"I'm tired of this place, my dear," Burke sighed, looking around somewhat theatrically. "Would you like to come back to my place here? It's small, but I've done what I could to make it comfortable." He placed a hand over hers and nodded when she did.

"Great."

The residents of the town gave the oddly-matched pair a wide berth as they wandered down the rusted metal "streets", now above, then below and finally coming to a halt in front of the smallest of the metal shacks she had noticed when she first walked into Megaton.

Burke produced a key and unlocked the door, then stepped back with an arm outstretched to let her enter first. The room was small and was littered with empty milk bottles. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him after he'd carefully relocked the door behind them.

"Brahmin milk is good for you."

"You haven't even turned them in for caps yet," she murmured.

"I don't need to." He reached out and slipped an arm around her shoulders. As he did so his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"Marvelous, darling," he gasped, his hands gliding over her arm. "Your skin...so pale, so smooth!" He seemed in awe. "How...?"

"I lived in a Vault all my life until now," Elly admitted, her body arching gracefully along with his gentle stroking. "I don't have any scars or burns like the people outside do."

"I've never met another woman like you at all. Even those that are careful still bear the marks of some rad poisoning or influence." He gravely dropped his suit jacket to the floor, loosened his tie and the first few buttons of his shirt. "I myself have burns on my chest from when I was a foolish child and wandered too close to an irradiated site." The shirt fell limply open and she slipped a cool hand in a fold and pulled one side back. There was an angry, rash like scar above one of his unassuming pectoral muscles. She touched it lightly and he shrugged.

"It's not unattractive, lover."

"Hmm. Well, you're the first I've been with that is so pure. So perfect." He laid his glasses carefully aside on the table next to the mattress. "I don't think I need ask, but ...may I?" He placed a warm hand under her chin, tilting her head up to meet him.

"I'm not perfect," she laughed. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now. But you're different than the others, too. So yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped lightly against him. "Please."

"Oh thank you," he gasped softly, bending and meeting her mouth with his own. His mouth brushed hers lightly in a chaste kiss that caused her to shiver expectantly. The next was lingering, though his lips remained together on her own. She began to breathe faster. It seemed the excellent Mister Burke was master of the tease, whether he knew it or not. His teeth caught her lower lip and she hummed pleasantly at the sensation.

Elly sighed and pressed against him, one of her hands sliding up the back of his neck to pop his hat off and twine in his sandy hair. There wasn't much but he hadn't had a haircut in awhile so there was enough for a playful tousling.

"Burke," she whispered when his hands began lightly rubbing her back.

"Mmnn?"

"I certainly hope you know what you're doing," she said a little guiltily. "Because I sure as hell don't." The man in front of her actually seemed to quiver with delight after a few seconds of complete and total silence.

"Not only pure on the outside ... but the inside as well," he stammered. He lifted her part way and set her down on the dirty mattress beside them. "Sit, darling. Let me think for a moment."

"Is everything okay?"

"Nothing is wrong," Burke assured her. "I have to calm down, that's all." He placed a hand over his wildly beating heart, watching as she lay carefully back on the dirty mattress. He cursed himself for not being able to have a decent bed here. Now, if they'd gone to Tenpenny Towers... but no. Not now. He couldn't wait. And speaking of not being able to wait, he thought ruefully, he needed to hold her right now.

"Oh, my." All the breath rushed out of the pale young woman as he knelt before her on the bed and clasped her gently in his arms. She squirmed delightfully under his body as he began raining kisses on her neck, nibbling softly now and then.

"I'll try to go slow," he promised. "Stop me if I do anything you don't like." He caught the side of her face in his palm and gently kissed her lips. "Promise?"

"Mmm. I promise." Her purple eyes were darker now, almost black. He found they were hard to look away from so he didn't but kept his eyes open when they kissed again. He felt her body twitch; it was a very different experience to watch the play of emotion cross your partner's face instead of closing your eyes like everyone always seemed to do. He drew back and gravely slipped his shirt off where it fell to the floor in a messy little pile of cloth. His bare chest was pale except for the light radiation burn scars on the one side, his flat male nipples a startling pink in contrast to his skin. She touched one curiously with a fingertip and he shivered.

"Please keep your hands on me," he gasped, taking her wrist in one hand and placing the flat of her hand on his belly. "Anywhere, I don't care." He bent over her, laying the full of his body against her for the first time. The firm heat that was now pressing insistently into her thigh made her feel very anxious. She didn't understand what she wanted - not all of it -- but took a deep breath and trusted to he would know. Her fingertips ghosted along his ribcage and quickly across to the older man's back where she traced his spine, wondering that he wasn't ticklish. But Burke was too busy unzipping her top and unhooking her bra to notice. He tugged on her shoulders and she got up partway, letting him undress her and toss the clothing on the growing pile.

His mouth settled on one of her nipples as his hand moved confidently on the rest of her clothes, running down the flat of her belly. Her pants were tugged down and she kicked them off impatiently. Now Burke was the only one not in his underwear and Elly was very curious. She'd never seen a man entirely nude before that wasn't in some sort of scientific text. Not for real. Burke whispered something incoherent and switched breasts to lap at the other for awhile.

"Mmm?"

"I already forgot what I said, swee-" The man froze when her wandering hands smoothed down his behind and past to trace the lump she found. His stomach jerked in response and he laid his head between her breasts, gasping. "Oh my, yes. That's what I've wanted..." He wheezed when she unzipped the slacks and reached inside.

"Oh."

"Help me," he whispered, kicking like she had but unable to get the rest of his business attire off. She smiled a little and grasped the legs, pulling down as he moved. They slid free at last, revealing his lightly-haired legs and a dark pair of boxers straining at the front with his erection. Neither heard the soft whump of fabric as they fell off the mattress, too enthralled at the others' semi nudity. Burke ran a finger along her pantyline and then down, boldly cupping her sex in a warm palm, dragging the underwear down and off slowly.

"Oh." She felt too full there, plump and very sensitive. She let out a tiny cry of pleasure when his finger tickled at her and then dipped partially inside. He bent and kissed her neck.

"It's been so long, and it's never felt this way." He sighed lustily and licked her earlobe, blowing into the pink shell and causing her to shiver. "I hope I can make you sing, beautiful." His words had a devastating impact on the pale young woman from Vault 101. She'd never been spoken to so prettily before and she knew he was causing her to fall into a kind of dreamy stupor. Before she lost all control she licked her lips and gently clasped his firm member in a careful palm. All the air whispered out of Burke in a soft moan. He whipped his hands down to his boxers and wriggled out of them with his dark eyes on hers, smiling eagerly when she met his gaze. Elly's body below felt even more sensitive now. If she moved her legs a trickle of pleasure ran up her belly and she was getting almost annoyed at the tight, needy feeling. She wondered if it would hurt when he...

"No, don't think about that," he told her seriously. "You'll tense up. Look at me..." He reached up and held her cheeks in both hands. "I won't hurt you," he promised and before she realized it he'd pressed forward, the plump head of his member breaking cleanly through with only minimal discomfort. There was some burning but it was offset by the sudden electric thrill that ran up her belly from her groin. Shocked, she grasped his shoulder blades and cried out.

"Burke!"

"Not hurting?" He panted. She shook her head 'no' and he smiled. "Wonderful. Let's see how sweet I can make this, then." He sighed and dropped his head to her chest, breathing slowly and steadily as he began to move. He was having trouble pacing himself and that wasn't like him. But her arms were wrapped around him and below she held a dearer part of him almost as tightly. He choked back an inarticulate cry, not wanting to sound foolish but soon not caring as she began to move with him.

"Oh my god." Her face was flaming and she couldn't tell if it was from exertion or wanton desires. She craved things she'd never dreamed of and the pleasure built up and up, growing wilder as the minutes sped by. The older man's back grew slick with a sheen of sweat as he smoothly thrust, gasping hoarsely. The in-charge attitude had finally dropped and the low, provocative voice was still sexy but he had started to whimper.

"Darling," he stammered, flustered at last. He choked, stuttered and attacked her mouth with a barrage of fierce kisses, moaning all the while. "Oh lover, I can't hold back!" This didn't matter for her inner muscles clenched as a rubbery spasm burst within her low belly. She couldn't help herself; she screamed his name - not once, but again and again, panting it slower as she dropped down from that orgasmic peak. For a few white-hot moments neither heard the other, then Burke's eyes widened when he heard her.

"Ah, my little songbird," he whispered, shivering in aftermath.

Two Megaton men happened to be striding past the metal hut at exactly the right moment.

"I guess the fancy man finally got himself enough caps to pay Nova," one settler snickered. The other man frowned.

"That's not Nova's voice."

"Really? You know what she sounds like when she's working?"

"Shut the fuck up," the man growled, rubbing a hand over his stubbled chin. "The hell, I just know that's not her. I just left Moriarty's and she was still there. Plus he doesn't like when she freelances, you know that. He gets every scrap of money from her ass that he can the other way."

"Why else was he always hangin' around there, then?"

"Look, I don't know, but it ain't her. That's all I'm saying." They set up quite an argument that was soon settled when they reached the bar. Moriarity burst into fits of laughter when he heard what the two were saying.

"Ah - Vault baby's not a baby anymore, is she?" His brogue grew thicker as he laughed. "I canna' believe she chose th' man she did, though. Little weasel, he is, aye."

"She hasn't been in the world long enough to know," Nova murmured. "I almost feel sorry for her..."

"Ah, shut up." The white-haired tavern keeper sneered and waved a hand at her face. "Just get back to work and don't you mind other's business. She'll find out on her own."


	2. The Morning After

Elly yawned and stretched luxuriously, the glow from her pip-boy catching the metal locker beside her and reflecting a soft blue light. She looked at herself in the semi-rusty metal, smoothing her purple hair back and pulling the side locks in front of her ears.

"It's but a poor mirror for your beauty, my love," a purring voice beside her told her quietly.

"Burke," she smiled. Turning back she opened her arms and they embraced passionately. She remembered last night well, right down to the shivering climax they'd both experienced and although she wasn't a morning person by any means she was awake enough to start wanting him again. His kiss was proof enough that he felt the same way.

"Mmnn, I can't get enough," he husked, tonguing her lips and sighing when she moaned. "I thought I'd be partially sated from last night my dear, but I don't think a man can have his fill of you in one session."

"Good for me," she murmured into his mouth. "I didn't get to see much last night," she continued, rubbing the back of his shaved head. There was some scruff low on his neck, what she'd toyed with last night.

"I don't see much at all without these," he sighed regretfully, reaching across her to pick up his tortoiseshell glasses. "Unless of course, I'm close up against something." Burke regarded her with half-lidded eyes. She wasn't paying that much attention to his words but was toying with his nude body in the golden sunlight coming in through the rust-rimmed window. He sighed blissfully and rolled over on his back, allowing her complete access to his naked front. His shoulders were freckled. Elly didn't know why this amused her so much but it did and she wriggled closer to kiss the batch nearest her, nuzzling close to his side as she explored. He jerked once only, when her fingertips brushed his ribcage. The pale young vault dweller raised an eyebrow.

"Ticklish?" He scowled playfully, rubbed a hand over his stubbled cheek.

"Maybe."

"Just here?" Her palm flattened and she ran a rougher hand over his hip. "Or lower, too?"

"I've never had the occasion to find out, my dear..." he began, then choked back laughter as she caressed his open thigh. "All right, I surrender myself to your whims! Just stop. I didn't even know I was ticklish there..." He trailed off, shaking his head ruefully.

"I was just curious." Grinning, she went back to gazing at his body. His legs were sparsely covered in dark hair but his inner thighs were creamy and oddly spotless. He didn't even have any birthmarks or freckles there. When she got closer and gently encircled his growing erection with one hand she did notice a dot or two underneath the bristly mat of pubic hair. He was neither thick nor long there but his sex had an endearing little quirk to one side. He was circumcised and this amazed her, for she hadn't thought they still would bother to do that out in the wastes. It seemed rougher and more primitive to be uncut - and Burke was neither rough nor uncivilized. It suited him well.

By now Burke's breathing had sped up and he bit back a groan, trying not to move. It felt marvelous. She was not so much stroking now as she was fondling his member, feeling the skin slide over the base and rubbing the droplets that welled up from the tip. What was worse was he had his glasses on and could see her doing it, soft lips open in lustful concentration as she unwittingly brought him closer and closer to climax. He swallowed hard, watching those soft lips and wondering what it would feel like to have her lick him, suck him... the terms caused the proper man to blush but he couldn't stop. This spun off into such a heated fantasy that he began to pant hard, his slightly concave stomach heaving with effort.

And of course she was still rubbing him, her fingertips encircling the plump tip of his tortured penis and tugging lightly. He finally wheezed and managed to cry out.

"Finish me! I can't bear it any longer." His voice cracked on the last word and he fell back on the bed in a daze, his arm across his face to hide his embarrassment. But Elly sat up and pried it away with her free hand.

"I didn't realize you were so close, Burke," she whispered. "Here, wait." She leaned forward and kissed him as her hand sped up, squeezing gently now and then. She slowly slipped her tongue out from between his swollen lips and lapped at his stubbled upper lip, traced down his jawline - equally rough with hair -- and nipped his the pulse in his neck.

"Ah," he gasped. "Ah, ah, yes. Oh yes." He grasped the back of her head and pulled her towards him for a deep kiss as his body spasmed, member convulsing in her palm before shooting several thick lines up into the air. Most landed back on himself but he didn't notice at first. He pressed her close, kissing her hotly, wetly, lingering in his afterglow and trying to convey at least a fraction of the emotions he felt.

"We need to get you cleaned up," she noted.

"Nothing much," he muttered, reaching around under the mattress and bringing up an old cloth. "There, I can wash up later. I have something else to attend to now."

"More pressing matters, Mister Burke?"

"Indeed, my dear. Very pressing." And he rolled over on top of her with a smile.

What a delightful morning this was turning out to be!


End file.
